Deadpool vs Deathstroke
Deadpool vs Deathstroke is ZombieSlayer23's 1st episode of his BuildYourBattles fights. It pits Deadpool from Marvel Comics and Deathstroke from DC Comics. Description Ah, nothing better than a classic Marvel vs DC fight! 2 swordsmen that have more than just swords as weapons fight it out in my 1st Battle! Pre Fight ???: AHHH CHIMICHANGA! CHOMP! With one delicious bite, the Chimichanga was gone. It had been eaten by Deadpool! Deadpool: I'll have some more please! Man: This is your 60th Chimichanga, sir. Deadpool: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! GIVE ME THE CHIMICHANGA! Man: Ok..... As the man opened his hands out with a Chimichanga, Deadpool reached for it. He almost grabbed it before someone zoomed past Deadpool in their car; the chimichanga fell into the trash can. Deadpool: MY CHIMICHANGA! Deadpool turned his head around and equipped his pistol. Deadpool: FOR MY CHIMICHANGA! Deadpool shot the wheels of the car, stopping it dead in it's tracks. The door burst open and out came Deathstroke. Deathstroke: Your going to pay for that.... Deadpool: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MY CHIMICHANGA! FIGHT! Battle Deadpool started off the fight with quickly pulling out his pistol and rapidly firing bullets at Deathstroke. Deathstroke watched as the bullets got nearer; he quickly grabbed his staff and started twirling it around in front of him. In a circular motion, the bullets were walked away by the staff. The bullets were whacked back at Deadpool, who was knocked backwards into a tree from the bullets. This gave Deathstroke a chance to equip his sword. He lunged into the air and swung his sword down at Deadpool, but the anti-hero unleashed his sharpest sword and slammed it into Deathstroke's sword. The 2 swords collided for a while, until Deathstroke released one arm and grabbed his pistol. He put it to Deadpool's face. BAMMMM! Their was a hole the size of a bullet on Deadpool's head as Deathstroke started to walk away.... But the villain doesn't know that Deadpool had regeneration.... Suddenly, a bullet pierced Deathstroke in the arm, turning the villain around in anger and surprise. It was Deadpool. Deadpool:' Bet you didn't see that coming, huh!' Deathstroke: This ends now! Deathstroke started striking multiple blows from his sword on Deadpool with the remaining strength he had left with the arm that was shot. Deadpool blocked several of the blows, bust eventually Deathstroke's slamming was too powerful for Deadpool. Deathstroke started to rapidly slice Deadpool, and with one final blow Deadpool slammed into a boulder. Deadpool looked up to see Deathstroke with his sniper pointed straight at Deadpool's skull. Deathstroke: It was nice knowing you.... BAMMM! The bullet hit the boulder. With surprise, Deathstroke turned around to see Deadpool land a sword-uppercut on Deathstroke. The villain slammed into the ground, still surprised how Deadpool managed to escape. Deathstroke: How?! Deadpool: It's called teleportation. Oh dang, didn't realize how hungry I was. Need a chimi- Hey wait a minute. I forgot about HOW YOU. STOLE. MY. CHIMICHANGA! Deathstroke: Is this all you fought me for? For a chimi? Deadpool: Of course, can't you see the Chimichanga's stuffed in my pockets- oh crap. Wasn't supposed to say this to him.... I'll have to end this quick then! Deaathstroke picked himself up and grabbed his sniper. He lunged backwards and started shooting Deadpool, but the anti-hero just laughed, watching himself being shot all over the place. Deadpool then teleported behind Deathstroke and impaled Deathstroke. Deathstroke gasped in surprise and pain and dropped to the floor. Deathstroke: How?! Imp-ossi-ble.... Deadpool threw his sword into the ground and picked Deadpool up. Deadpool: FOR MY CHIMICHANGA! Deadpool pulled out his rifle gun and started to gun Deathstroke down. After several shots, Deathstroke dropped to the ground with several holes in his chest. Some from the bullets.... One from the stab. K.O Deadpool ran off before the cops noticed his crime. None other than stealing all of the delicious food item, Chimichangas! Conclusion Deadpool vs Deathstroke..... Winner: Deadpool Loser: Deathstroke Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Marvel vs DC' themed Battles Category:Completed Battle Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? Battles